URBACT 1 Projects focusing on inclusion
URBACT 1 projects with a focus on inclusion URBACT 1 projects were organised in 13 themes and can be searched on the website Citizen participation Culture Economic activity and employment Governance of projects Populations of foreign origin Information society Integrated approach Urban regeneration Public private partnerships Social exclusion Transport and environment Urban Insecurity Young people Urbact Projects with a focus on Inclusion CHORUS Cultural heritage as a contributor to social cohesion. Developing capacities and expertise in the field of conservation, heritage and valorisation of cultural heritage. ISN the Information Society Network ISN seeks to address the division between the information rich and information poor by building upon the experience of local project partners through establishing exchanges of partner cities and their experiences of using technology to promote social inclusion and cohesion. The network is made up of partners from 13 european cities lead by Manchester, UK. The Concluding Report of ISN in Pdf format, is now available. PHYRE The objective of PHYRE is to exchange expertise on instruments in urban renewal, and thereby to consider social and economic aspects of urban regeneration. Thus, the focus lies on an integrative approach crossing sectoral borders and going beyond physical city development. Three focal points were looked at in thematic seminars, hosted by different partner cities: - Social and Mobility Policy (Komotini, Greece) - Strategies/Policies in urban regeneration (Heerlen, the Netherlands) - SME promotion and economic revitalisation (Taranto, Italy) Reports from the project relating to these themes can be found at phyre reports PARTNERS4ACTION Partners4action looked at different ways that public private partnership approaches can be applied in socially oriented projects (e.g. housing, civic/community facilities, education, health, etc…). Case study documents can be seen at ppp documents REGENERA Social inclusion via urban regeneration projects (affordable housing for disadvantaged groups, particularly immigrants). Provision of services (culture, transport, open spaces). Access to jobs for different disadvantaged groups The aim of this project is to create a permanent network of towns that will share and exchange the benefit of their experiences to fight urban dislocation and its physical, economic and social consequences. The project will analyse and define the problems which stem from it, and study and implement common strategies in the fight against urban dislocation and thus institute policies which aim to improve the conditions and quality of life in our towns. In dealing with urban dislocations, it is necessary to tackle urban problems upstream in order to create an optimal environment for policies implemented downstream at local level. REGENERANDO Regenerando has developed methodology to tackle key aspects in urban policies, namely: employment creation, human capital and economic prosperity. It focuses on the search of valid mechanisms for public intervention to face the current challenges of local development policies, and specifically, for the promotion of the urban sustainable development through a social equity approach. The project will focus on starting processes to create new job's opportunities and to promote the human capital. No final report SECURCITY Securcity focuses on safety issues which if left unaddressed create a climate in which the perception of a lack of safety creates a situation that gives rise in turn to increasing opportunities to commit crime and an increase in the fear of crime experienced by residents, visitors and workers. It can then in turn diminish the quality of life within communities and contribute to the erosion of a vibrant community life. Often in more extreme circumstances these issues can have an effect on business and future investment in an area. The SecurCity network focuses within the overall theme of security on five topics. Each topic is addressed within a separate working group, organising 2 workshop each. Each of the five working groups has described their theme and published transferable learning points at the following links: Youth Crime and Education Commercial investment in a public setting;Drugs and Insecurity ;Citizen Participation Fear of Crime, disorder and environment . In addition the five groups have published documentation for their theme including links to other relevant Urbact sites. The interim recommendations are also available. URBANITAS The aim of this project is to create a permanent network of towns that will share and exchange the benefit of their experiences to fight urban dislocation and its physical, economic and social consequences. The project will analyse and define the problems which stem from it, and study and implement common strategies in the fight against urban dislocation and thus institute policies which aim to improve the conditions and quality of life in our towns. In dealing with urban dislocations, it is necessary to tackle urban problems upstream in order to create an optimal environment for policies implemented downstream at local level. URBACT CULTURE Culture as a way to foster self esteem and sense of belonging in a community. Cultural activities as a tool to overcome differences between people. YOUNG PEOPLE FROM EXCLUSION TO INCLUSION This thematic network has put young people at the centre. It has dealt with good examples of how to change the situation for young people from exclusion to inclusion. As a consequence of increasing segregation, large areas of the cities in the network have become characterized by social exclusion. In these areas many young people grow up. The good examples in the network has dealt with the school in close cooperation and in harmony with the local community, its citizens and NGO´s/local organisations but also with enterprises, housing companies and other economic interesting groups. Three reports are available: the research report "Young People - from Exclusion to Inclusion", By Mikael Stigendal, the operational guidelines A short and easy accessible report, with an orientation towards practical usage. And a case study report which includes 28 case studies in the network. YOUNG CITIZENS PROJECT This project aimed to empower young people (10 to 30 years old) to contribute to civic life in their cities, including participation in decision-making bodies. In addition they made recommendations to statutory bodies and others to enable them to develop forms of governance that encourages the participation of young people. The main outcomes of this network are: a Toolkit on Youth Participation and Case studies on good practices of youth participation The network also published Common Principles and Recommendations of the Young Citizen's project.